The Hardest Thing To Do  Is Missing You!
by AmbroseLunatic
Summary: Giru x Shun fanfic. The title pretty much says it all.  This fic was requested by : Akaryo. I hope you enjoy what I have written! Ok enough typing... EVERYBODY READ UP! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

People always tell you to remember the good times, but how is that possible when all the good times you remember bring pain in your heart? This is the questions Shun kept asking himself over, and over again. With every sip of alcohol came more and more memories, and the more, and more he needed another drink. Every night he felt lonely, even though he was surrounded by people. He felt abandon, even though he had the suport of his co workers. After the slip of Vidoll, all the members went in their own direction. Giru promised to keep in touch with Shun, which didn't happen. Giru was busy with his new band, and his new life. As was Shun, but what hurt him more, was he owned the bar that he, and Giru both decorated together. Giru was all around Shun, which depressed him.

"Shun, you should go home. Its slow tonight. I can close up." Takara said, rubbing Shun's back.

Takara was Shun closest friend outside of the music world. When Vidoll broke up, Shun's new dream, along with Takara's dream merged together to form J-Style Karoke Bar. What made this bar unique was that there was a live back up band to play. There was a stage, and a screen across the stage so you could easily read the lyrics. There was a small open space below the stage for a small crowd. lining the other three walls of the bar was a full alcohol bar, one two portions were used for alcohol. Then the other portion was used as a snack bar, offering soft drinks, teas, and all kinds of water. Food was anywhere between pea nuts, to sushi, and and even some soups. Weeknights were usually slow, so Shun and Takara normally closed early. But tonight was acceptionally early, Shun nodded in agreement, not wanting to stay there any longer then he had too. Takara helped Shun up. Shun's body swayed from the alochol, his brown hair fell infront of his face, blocking his already blurry vision. Takara was just strong enough to get Shun into a taxi safely. Takara was very peteite for a boy. His face was perfectly round, with long choppy black hair. He refused to admit his true eye color was brown, so he wore ice blue colored contacts. His skin was milky white, his lips almost too plump to be called a mans lips. His body was perfectly curved. Takara's hands were firm on his hips, as he watched the taxi drive off. Takara walked back to the bar, only to lock it up. His heels clicking against the ground as he walked back to his house for some much needed rest.

Giru sat in the bands recording studio. His legs crossed one over the other, his guitar in his lap, as he randomly played nothing. Kirito was sitting on the black leather sofa sleeping, his brother laying in his lap also sleeping. The band was exhausted. And Giru wanted a change. The feelings of being back in Tokyo after a long tour made his feelings skyrocket. It was different when he wasn't in Japan. When Giru was on tour, his mind didn't have time to think of Shun. Between the shows, and the fansignings, and the parties, Giru's mind was constantly on the go. Now back in Japan, he couldn't stop thinking about his past. What he would give to be able to go over to Shun's right now, and wrap his arms around him, and tell him how much he missed him.

"Dude, just go over there." Kohta offered, "I'm tired of seeing you so depressed."

"Thanks, but its not that simple. I haven't talked to him in over a year. He's probably over me by now." Giru said sulking even more.

"Hes probably hurting just as much as you are." Kohta said.

"Seriously, if your going to sit there, and feel sorry for yourself then you probably dont deserve Shun." Kirito said, his eyes still closed, as his head rested on the back of the couch.

"You know bro, you can be real heartless sometimes." Kohta said.

"You love it!" Kirito said with sacasm.

"I think I'm just going to take a walk." Giru said, excusing himself.

Giru walked the streets of Tokyo. It was mid afternoon, the sun was warm on his face. His hands stuffed into his pockets of his tight black skinny jeans. Giru didn't know exactly where he was going, so he just casually walked down which ever road sounded good to him at the time. He wasn't too focused on finding anything to do. He just wanted to get away. He wanted to be able to wash all his memories away, he wanted to be able to be happy again. He was so caught up in walking to nowhere, that he didn't even notice how late it was, or the fact that it had been dark for hours already. He decided he would turn around and go back to the studio, surely no one would be there when he got back.

Giru looked up to see where he was at, he turned to his left, and let his jaw drop. He rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be. He didn't come all the way over here. Why of all places would he end up here, out of every place in Tokyo he ended up at J-Style Karoke bar. The sign was still lit up. He put one foot in the street wanting to cross. Just then the lights on the sign turned off. Giru knew it was his only chance to catch Shun. He ran across the street, as a brightly dressed, Takara stepped out.

"Giru!" Takara said in surprise.

"Oh hey Tara." Tara was the nickname Giru gave him when they first met. He could never remember Takara.

"Tara... Wow... I haven't been called that since you left." Takara said, "How are you?" Takara asked giving Giru a light hug.

"I'm great! Yeah, we just got done with the tour, and were just relaxing, and... Hows Shun doing? I mean... Is he ..." Giru stumbled on his words, not wanting to make it obvious he was missing him.

"How do you think he feels?" Takara asked.

"Is he inside?"

"No, you just missed him. He's ... No, nevermind. You need to find out on your own." Takara said before walking off.

"Find what out?" But Takara kept walking, "Hey... Find what out? Where's Shun?"

"Sleeping." Takara answered.

Giru stumbled back against the the wall of the bar, and sat down. He tried to comprehend what Takara met. Was Shun hurting just as much as him? Was he ready to move on? Was he happy? After all Shun never went to sleep this early unless there was something to be done, if you know what I mean. The thoughts swirled around Giru's head, forcing tears to run down his face. He rested his head in his knee's silently crying himself into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm soooooooo super excited to start writing a jrock fic again! Anyways, this is the first chapter. Let me know how you guys like it!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Takara paced his living room until late into the night. His thoughts a scrambled mess. He wondered how Shun would take the news of Giru's return. Takara watched his as the clock, as the hours ticked by. He picked up his phone, and dialed the only person he knew could calm his nerves.

"Moshi Moshi?" Came the sleeping voice on the other end.

"JUI. I need to come over." Takara said in a pleading tone.

"Takara?"

"Hai. I need..."

"I heard you, but really? I told you I would be all your in the morning. You cant wait until the sun comes up at least?"

"No I cant. I need to see you."

"Someones needy this morning."

"Babe please." The tone of Takara's voice was enough to wake Jui up enough to know something wasn't right.

"Whats wrong baby?" I'll explain when I come over." Takara hung up be not wanting to waste anymore time. Takara slipped into his black thigh high boots, and ran half a block to Jui's house.

Takara didn't bother to knock, he let himself in. And walked up the staircase into Jui's room. He knew he would most likely fall back asleep. He was right. Takara flipped on the light, earning a hiss from the sleeping Jui. "Takara, your hear already?" Jui said, standing up, and pulling down his boxers, still half asleep.

"Jui what are you doing?" Takara asked, watching Jui strip down.

"You wanted sex, right? Thats why your here?" Jui said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sit down." Takara said, pulling on Jui's arm. Takara gave jui a quick kiss.

"Ok, so if were not going to have sex, then whats so important that it couldn't have waited until the sun came up?" Jui asked, now fully concerned.

"Giru is back, and he came looking for Shun. Shun is well, you know how Shun is. I dont know if I should tell Shun, or just find out on their own."

"Well, thats hard. Shun said that he never wanted to see Giru again, but those were drunken words."

"Yeah, but you know he means what he says."

"If he ment what he said, then he wouldn't be depressed, and drinking himself to oblivion everynight at work."

"True. So what should we do?"

"You should tell him. Your his closest friend." Jui said, one arm wrapped around Takara. "But first, you have to pay me back since you woke me up at this ridiculous time."

Takara blushed, and bit his lip, "Whats the cost?" Takara asked in almost a whisper, before Jui leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>A sharp pain shot through Shun stomach, as she jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. He feel to his knee's, infront of the toilet just in time, as he emptied his stomach. When he was finished, he sat back. His back resting against the wall, along with his head. He took a couple deep breath's, and sighed to himself. Building up his strength, Shun was finally able to stand up. He shuffled his way into his bedroom, and stared at the bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and even if he did, he would only have to get right back up in a few hours to go to work. He decided today, despite how he felt, he would go for a walk hoping the fresh air would do him some good. Shun did everything ones supposed to do in order to start their day, then walked to the closet. Shun picked out a black pair of skinny jeans, and a tight black and pink top. He made his way to downstairs. Before leaving Shun slipped into his aqua blue boots, which came up mid calf. Shun grabed his shoulder bag, and walked into the early morning night.<p>

Shun walked in the direction of his bar. The Tokyo streets were empty, which was nice for Shun. He could walk around the whole city, and no one would bother him. Sometimes thats how he liked it. Other times, he wished he could be surounded by people. He didn't care who those people were, if he knew them or not, just to make the pain, and sadness go away. But no matter who he spent his time with, or some of the random men he brought home at night didn't change, or fulfill the whole in his heart. Shun crossed the street, and walked up to his bar, only to stop dead in his tracks. He blinked his eyes, and questioned his sight. "G ... Giru... Is that you?" He asked out loud, but not loud enough for the sleeping man to hear him. Shun kneeled down infront of the sleeping form. Shun brushed a stray piece of hair out of the mans sleeping face. Tears rolled down Shun's face as he realized it was infact Giru. Shun paid no attention to the tears that were no freely running down his face, "Oh Giru. I cant believe its you. I've missed you so much, and I love you! But do you still feel that way for me?" Shun whispered. Shun curled up next to Giru who was still sleeping peacfully. Shun rested his head on Giru's shoulder, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. There will be one more chapter posted. What will happen when they wake up? Ohhhhh !<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Giru felt pressure on his right shoulder. He let his eyes drift open, then close again real quick due to the shock of the early morning sun beating down on his face. Giru looked to his side to find a dark colored head resting on his shoulder. "Hey!" Giru mumbled, shaking his shoulder to try and wake whoever was sleeping on him. "Hey, get off me."

"Hmmm..." Came the voice. Giru stared at the other sleeping man beside him, his eyes wide in shock, and excitement. "Shun?"

Shun looked away from Giru, fear running through his veins. He wasn't sure what to expect from Giru. "I.. I'm... sorry. I'll leave." Shun bent his knees to stand up, but was pulled back by Giru's hand. Shun didn't have time to react. Giru smashed his lips against Shun's, once again, Shun was left with tears in his eyes, as shock, and happyness filled his body. He responded to the kiss, by sliding his tongue across Giru's bottom lip. Giru shuddered, and opened his mouth. Shun's tongue traveled into Giru's mouth. Giru moaning at the taste, and feeling of Shun's tongue in his mouth. Giru sucked on Shun's tongue, before they broke apart. Both of them breathing heavy. They looked into eachothers eyes, sparks flying, both their bodies shaking from anticipation. The lust bitten boys were only centimeters apart, Shun couldn't stand not touching Giru, as his shakey hand traveled up Giru's clothed chest, as he clentched Giru's shirt in his fist. Their lips smashed together once again. People stopped and stared at the show infront of them, some of the older adults, turning their head in disgust.

"Mmmm, babe, we should go inside." Shun said, earning a nod from Giru. Both boys stood up, and walked into the bar. Shun shut the door, and made sure to lock it. He turned to face Giru, who was standing incredibly close to him. Just like a drug, Shun couldn't stay away from Giru for too long, even if only a few mintues. Shun wrapped his arms around Giru's neck, and their lips colided against eachother, once again. Like a pack of ravenous wolves, their hands ran wild over eachothers bodies. The kiss getting deeper, and heavier. Giru picked Shun up with ease. Shun wrapped his legs around Giru's slim hips. Giru placed Shun on one of the few pool tables in the bar, before running his hands up, and down his thighs. Shun's hands found their way under Giru's shirt. His nails lightly running over Giru's chest, and stomach, before pulling his shirt off. Within moments Shun's shirt was also off. Giru pressed his hips against Shun's, both boys still clothed from the waist down. Giru kissed down Shun's jaw line, stopping at his neck, where he payed special attention, kissing, sucking, and nipping his neck. Shun loved it, showing how much, by raking his nails over Giru's back, and moaning. Giru fumbled with Shun's belt buckle, then helping him slip out of his jeans. Giru trailed his tongue down Shun's neck to his chest, down to his nipple. Taking it into his mouth, and the other between his finger, and thumb giving both attention. Shun moaned, arching his back, as one of his hands found its way into Giru's dark hair, while his other hand rested behind him, holding him up. Giru continued to kiss his way down Shun's body, and pulling off Shun's extremely feminine underwear. Giru smiled up at Shun, before taking him into his mouth. Giru moaned, and bobbed his head, and scraping his teeth along Shun's moaned out Giru's name. He wanted to the moment to last. It had been so long since he had been with Giru.

Shun was pulled from his clouded thoughts, as Giru stood up, pulling Shun's hips almost off the pool table completely. Shun loosely wrapped his arms around Giru's neck. Shun smiled, looking deep into Giru's eyes. Giru looked back just as deep, before leaning in to kiss him. The moment felt perfect to both of them, as Giru guided himself into Shun. Shun gasped, pressing his nails into Giru's shoulder. Giru's knee's shaking, as his grip on Shun's hips tightened. How stupid could each of them be to not see eachother for so long? They belonged together, but they each had their own dreams, and would never admit that they didn't want the other to go, for it would be a selfish move on their part. But that didn't matter anymore, they lived for the moment they had right now. Together, in eachothers arms, where they were supposed to be.

Giru pushed himself all the way inside Shun, Giru's face nuzzeled in the crook on Shun's neck. The feeling of being surrounded by his love was almost too much for him to bear. However, it drove both boys completely wild. Giru reluctently pulled all the way out, before shoving himself all the way back in, hitting Shun's sweat spot immediantly. Shun threw his head back, arching his back, as he let out a moan. Thats all it took to get Giru going. Again, he pulled out, and shoved himself inside Shun. Shun let out another squeal of excitement, his toes curling in pleasure. Giru lifted Shun's chin, meeting his lips, all the while continued to pound into him. Shun pulled himself as close as he could possibly get to Giru. Their bodies melding together as one. They couldn't be more happier in that moment. Giru practically supporting Shun's weight, decided to make their loving moment more intense. He moved from the pool table, and walked to the closest wall. Pressing Shun firmly against it, at the same time as he pushed himself into Shun. The feeling only pushed Shun to the edge even more.

"Ahhh Giiiru, do it again!" Shun begged.

Giru complied, pulling Shun away from the wall, at the same time pulling out of him, only to push him agianst the wall, and shove violently back into him. Shun moaned out, his back arching against the cool wall. He bit down on his lip, drawing a little blood. Giru was quick to suck on his lip, licking the blood away.

"I'm so close." Giru said breathlessly, as he reached one hand down between them both, and started stroking Shun. Shun couldn't help but moan, and squirm under Giru's touch. Shun's nails dug into Giru's shoulders, his heels pushed against the area right under his ass. Shun's lips, and tongue, kissed, and tasted every part of Giru's body that he could reach, until he felt his release. His body stiffened. Both boys stomach muscles grew rock hard, as Shun exploded all over his, and Giru's stomach. Giru released inside Shun, but didn't pull out. Instead, the collapsed to the floor together, panting, and sweating, clinging to eachother in the mess they had just made together. Their fun didn't stop there. Little did the public know, no one would be serving drinks anytime soon at Shun's bar. At least not today.

"Ready for round two?" Shun asked in a sexy tone. Giru smirked, "You haven't changed a bit!"

Both boys lips collided against eachothers. It was going to be a loooong day!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want to say Thank you to Akaryo, who was extremely patient with me while I wrote this last chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long to upload. However, its finally done, and I hope you all loved it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again, Thank you Akaryo for requesting this fic, and thanks to all my readers!<strong>_

_** Ayame**_


End file.
